The healing of soft tissue injuries has been shown to occur by fibrous repair, i.e., scar tissue generation of the damaged tissue, and such repair may be seen at as comprising three phases; (1) acute inflammatory or reaction phase, (2) repair or regeneration phase, and (3) remodelling phase.